Lágrimas de Sangre
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Vuelvo por ti para que seamos felices,para que no sufras más,para que vuelvas a sonreír...sólo para mí[Shonen ai,elricest,violencia]RR!
1. Rosas que sangran

**Lágrimas de Sangre **

** Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

Elricest no correspondido, sangre... ni mucha ni poca

** Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío..

**Rosas que sangran**

El día que llegué partí como un loco a buscarte. Pase al cuartel general sólo para entrar a la oficina del coronel, darle un susto de muerte y preguntarle donde podría encontrarte.

_Así fue como me entere..._

_Que tu vida ya no era la misma._

La transmutación había salido bien, a pesar de que el coronel me dijo que cuando te hallaron tenías la apariencia de un niño de diez años. Ahora llevabas la vida de alquimista nacional que alguna vez tuve yo... obtuviste aquel título sólo para poder buscarme. Sobre el escritorio de la oficina observé una fotografía tuya... tenías el mismo lindo rostro de siempre, pero llevabas el cabello largo a semejanza mía... además... en la imagen... estabas con alguien más

_Me di cuenta que tu corazón era de otra persona_

Mustang me contó alegremente quien era ella, su nombre era Alice y era su hermana. Me fijé en ella con atención, era bella; tenía el cabello largo y negro, sus facciones eran como las del coronel pero más finas y femeninas y sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde esmeralda... seguramente te recordaron a los de nuestra madre

_Te habías casado_

_Te habías olvidado de mí_

Supe que me buscaste... siempre obteniendo vagas y torpes respuestas, resistiendo las decepciones gracias al apoyo de tu esposa, quien ahora te daría un hijo.

_¿Cuantos años busqué, desesperado, sólo para encontrarme con esto?_

El coronel me dio la dirección de tu hogar, me sugirió que fuera más tarde porque ahora estabas de misión. Pero decidí no esperar y pasarme por tu casa...

_Sólo para poder "saludar" a tu mujer_

Golpee la puerta con suavidad, esperando pacientemente a que me abriera la puerta, la pobre ingenua... si no hubiera interferido entre los dos... Al verme su expresión era de sorpresa, le dije enseguida que era tu hermano y ella sonrió con alegría, dejandome entrar a su hogar. Me platicó sobre lo feliz que te pondrías al verme, que enloquecerías de dicha y yo recuperaría tu felicidad perdida. Yo sonreí falsamente y asentí a todo lo que ella decía. Era dulce y simpática y su pequeño vientre le daba el aura maternal que poseía en vida nuestra querida Trisha. Queriendo apresurar las cosas le pedí por agua y le acompañe a la cocina.

_Sería mejor acabar con todo rápido_

Me acerqué a ella, sigilosamente, junte mis manos y convertí mi implante en una cuchilla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se la clavé por la espalda y la giré, lentamente... disfrutando cada segundo de libertad, la deslicé suavemente hacía arriba y hacía abajo, haciendo crujir su carne. Hice otro corte horizontal, por la zona de su vientre, destrozandole el útero... para asegurarme de que la criatura que llevaba en su interior fuera la primera en morir. Extrañamente, me sentí excitado al sentir el contacto del metal con su carne, al sentir el olor de la sangre que caía fluidamente, como una cascada, al piso.

_Su vestido color de lila, ahora estaba teñido de rojo_

_Y así corte dos vidas de raíz_

Le observé un momento, permanecía tirada en el suelo, desangrada. En un último aliento de vida se aferró a su vientre, visiblemente dolorida. Su bello rostro perdió todo su vigor.

_Estaba muerta._

_Yo le quité la vida... a tu mujer y al hijo que llevaba en su interior..._

_Tu hijo..._

Salí con prisa del lugar y me perdí por las calles... desde eso ya han pasado tres días...

Y sólo ahora me arrepiento, ahora que te veo aferrarte a su lápida y gritar su nombre con desesperación. Tus lágrimas corren sin control por tus mejillas y tienes la voz débil de tanto gritar.

_Y yo también estoy llorando,_

_al ver el daño que te he hecho..._

_Me siento cómo cuando te obligué_

_a transmutar a nuestra madre... cómo_

_cuando te até a aquella armadura..._

_Una vez más soy el miserable pecador_

_que te arrastra hacía el dolor... sólo porque te amo..._


	2. Rosas que lloran

**Rosas que lloran**

_Pensé que ese día sería cómo cualquier otro._

_Pero no fue así_

Llegué a casa a mediodía cómo siempre acostumbraba hacer. Me había dejado las llaves en la oficina, así que golpee la puerta esperando que mi mujer me abriera, sonriente. Pasó un rato y después de unos minutos me empecé a preocupar. Transmute el cerrojo y abrí la puerta suavemente, alerta. Se oía un silencio espantoso. Busqué y le llamé por su nombre varias veces. No oí respuesta alguna.

No sé porque mis ojos se fijaron en la puerta. Me acerqué cautelosamente y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Jamás voy a olvidar, la visión de su cuerpo ensangrentado en el piso. Corrí hasta quedar a su lado y la sostuve entre mis brazos. Murmuré su nombre y le sacudí suavemente, le llamé varias veces pero no reaccionó, no hubo respuesta. Las lágrimas corrieron, entonces, por mis mejillas y comencé a temblar, nervioso. Con miedo, busqué con la vista la causa de su muerte, deteniéndome en la zona de su vientre.

_Contemplé con horror, que lo habían destrozado…_

_Completamente destrozado, no hubo ninguno resquicio de piedad… ni para el niño que llevaba dentro._

_Mi hijo._

Y lloré aún más, a mi hijo, quien ni siquiera vivió, ni siquiera vio la luz. Lloré ante mis sueños, cruelmente destrozados, de ser feliz. Lloré por mi familia, que yacía muerta en mis brazos.

_El olor de su sangre se impregnaba, con velocidad, en mi persona._

_¿Acaso jamás podré escapar de aquella sensación?_

_De aquello, ya han pasado un par de días_. No he descansado, no he comido ni dormido… todos mis esfuerzos y energías han sido dirigidas a la búsqueda del asesino _de mi felicidad_. Juré encontrarlo y lo voy a hacer.

_Me siento encerrado._

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el insoportable sonido de un teléfono. De mala gana y con cierta pereza, levanté el auricular y dejé salir de mis labios un vago _'Buenos días'_. Era Mustang… y tenía noticias _de ti_.

_¿Entonces, habías regresado?_

Esa mañana tomé el primer tren que iba a Rizenbool… sabía exactamente a dónde irías estando de vuelta, fue una larga tarde de viaje en tren, pero el tiempo se me hizo rápido e intenso al saber que iba a verte… Y efectivamente, al llegar, te vi frente a la tumba de nuestra madre. Grité tu nombre emocionado y corrí a abrazarte con desesperación. Tú me miraste sorprendido y seguiste estando estático. Te abracé muy fuerte y lloré en tu pecho… _te dije todo y a la vez nada_. Tú sólo me miraste, silencioso, con pena y dolor en tus ojos… _y yo no sabía porque me mirabas así._ Las palabras salieron de tu boca cómo cuchillas clavándose en mi corazón… supe perfectamente a que te referías con ellas.

**_'Yo lo hice'_**

Caí de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas dejaron de escapar de mis ojos y por un momento vi todo muy borroso. Tú te agachaste, para quedar a la altura en la que me encontraba, me abrazaste con delicadeza. Yo también te abracé, ibas a decir algo pero te acallé con mis labios, besándote suavemente. Nos separamos y me acurruqué en tu pecho con suavidad, mientras cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

**_'Vamonos a casa, nii-san'_**

**_'Al… perdóname'_**

_Lo último que recuerdo es el contacto del frío metal atravesando mi pecho con brusquedad…_

**Notas de Autora:**

El lado B de 'Rosas que sangran' y el cierre de la historia (es que no podemos omitir a Al¿no?). No tengo ni idea de porque escribí este chungo, pero conste que nació en una clase de historia (durante una presentación demográfica xD) y lo acabé recien el domingo por la tarde. Angsty, pss, que así me gusta... esta idea no hubiera nacido si yo no me hubiera tropezado con una bolsa de supermercado en plena calle y luego hubiera caído al suelo (creo que al golpearme se me ordenó la cabeza xD). Respecto a mis otros fics, prometo, juro, actualizar el sábado TwT, de veras. Bueno, nos leemos, adiós y quiero reviews xD


End file.
